Cellular systems are generally known. Typically, a geographic area of a cellular system is divided into a number of overlapping areas (cells) that may be serviced from nearby base stations. The base stations may be provided with a number of directional antenna that preferentially transceive signals with mobile cellular devices within each assigned cell.
Cellular systems are typically provided with a limited radio spectrum for servicing mobile cellular devices. Often a frequency reuse plan is implemented to minimize interference and maximize the efficiency of channel reuse.
An important factor in channel reuse is the presence of a base station antenna that radiates and receives in predictable patterns. Often base station antennas divide the area around the base station into 60 degree sectors extending outwards from the base station.
While existing systems work well, the increasing use of cellular devices have exacerbated the need for channel reuse in even smaller geographic areas. Further, the release of additional spectrum (e.g., for PCS, UTMS, UMTS, etc.) has resulted in the need for cellular antenna capable of operation over a greater range of frequencies. Because of the importance of cellular devices, a need exists for an antenna with increased spectral range of use and reduced size.